That's the way
by Natalie2701
Summary: Tonks Leben nach dem oder besser gesagt mit dem Verlust eines Freundes. Lügen, Verrat und wie das Leben weitergeht.


_Tja, also das ist meine 2. Story. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. _

_Es soll nicht Tonks Vorgeschichte sein, sondern einfach nur ein Teil aus ihrem Leben, wie es sein könnte._

_Naja, viel Spaß._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Every day together always_

_I really feel_

_I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end_

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real_

_Well I don't want to know_

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Our memories_

_They can be inviting_

_But some are altogether_

_Mighty frightning_

_As we die, both you and I_

_With my head in my hands_

_I sit and cry_

_It's all ending_

_I gotta stop pretending who we are_

_You and me_

_I can see us drying…are we?_

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

(No Doubt – Don't speak)

Der feuchte Wink wehte ihr die Haare ins Gesicht. Abwesend strich sie sie wieder hinter die Ohren. Tränen liefen über ihr bereits verschmiertes Gesicht.

_Das muss aufhören! Ändert sich den dadurch was? Ja, verdammt noch mal._

Nymphadora Tonks seufzte laut auf. Wieder und wieder rollten Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln und kullerten über ihre Wange. Doch sie machte keine Anstallten die Tränenflut zu stoppen.

_Schottland? Schottland! Wie bin ich nur auf diese Idee gekommen? Bei meinem Glück schmeißen die mich noch aus Hogwarts raus! Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße._

_Ob sie schon nach mir suchen? Kann mir ja egal sein. Mich so zu belügen!_

Langsam ließ sie sich auf das nasse Gras sinken. Immer wieder von Schluchzern geschüttelt, fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern durch das braune, lange Haar. Ihre natürliche Gestalt.

_Warum passiert das mir?_

_Und ich verlier die Kontrolle. Nein. Neeeeeiiiiiiiiin!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

„Was ist den mit euch los? Na los, erzählt schon!"

„Sirius…!"

_Unsensibler Klotz!_

Molly Weasly warf Sirius einen strafenden Blick zu. Schnell schob sie einen Stuhl vor, so dass sich Andromeda Tonks, die von ihrem Mann gestützt wurde, setzten konnte.

Die leichenblasse Frau brach schluchzend auf diesem zusammen. Ted Tonks redete beruhigend auf seine Frau ein, doch auch er sah nicht gut aus.

„Ted, was ist passiert?"

Die besorgte Stimme von Albus Dumbledore hallte durch die Küche von Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12.

Auch andere Ordensmitglieder hatte es mittlerweile in die Küche gezogen. Unter ihnen Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Mody und Arthur Weasley.

„Wir…ihr…es…erzählt", stotterte Ted.

Auch er war den Tränen nahe.

Molly, die inzwischen auf Andromeda einredete, schaute hoch.

„Ihr habt es ihr erzählt?", meinte sie leise und stockend.

Ted schluckte. Mehr als ein kleines Nicken brachte er nicht zu stande.

Die anderen sahen sich ratlos an. Dieses Verständnis zwischen den Dreien konnten sie nicht teilen.

Dumbledore legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Teds Schulter.

„Wie hat sie reagiert?"

„So hab ich sie noch nie erlebt! Sprachlos. Dann wütend." Andromeda Tonks lachte hohl auf. Sie hatte den Kopf von ihren Armen genommen und sah nun aus geröteten Augen in die Runde.

_Nymphadora Tonks packte gerade ihren Koffer aus._

_Endlich Sommerferien!_

_Als sie ihr buntes Sommerkleid unordentlich auf den Bügel hängte…_

_Sie hatte es nie so mit Ordentlichkeit!_

_...rief ihre Mutter von unten._

„_Dora, Schatz? Kommst du bitte mal runter?"_

_Etwas an der Stimme ihrer Mutter ließ Dora aufhorchen. Was war es … war es Besorgnis… oder **Angst**?_

_So wurde sie nur ganz selten angesprochen. Und sie hasste es. Das letzte Mal als ihre Mutter sie so gerufen hatte, hatte sie ihr gesagt, dass der Nachbar ihren Hund überfahren hatte. Da war sie 8 gewesen._

_Heute, fast 9 Jahre später, veranlasste sie diese Stimme so schnell wie möglich in die Küche zu gehen._

_Bei dem Versuch stolperte sie zweimal über ihre eigenen Füße und dann verpasste sie auch noch die letzte Stufe der Treppe._

_Doch in dem Moment konnte Nymphadora Tonks darüber nicht lachen. Sonst lachte sie über ihre eigene Dummheit, ihre eigene Tollpatschigkeit._

_Doch heute war es anders._

_Als sie sich aufrappelte, fiel ihr Blick auf den großen goldumrandeten Spiegel. Ihr eigenes Spiegelbild, eine große Gestalt mit kurzen, heute pinken Haaren und üppigen Rundungen schaute sie aus grünen Augen besorgt und ängstlich an._

_Ein Blick, den sie eigentlich nicht von sich kannte._

_Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb Dora sich ihren Knöchel, aber eigentlich war sie es ja gewohnt._

_Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd ging sie schließlich in die Küche._

_Dort saßen ihre Eltern, Ted und Andromeda Tonks. Mit ernstem Gesicht schauten sie ihre Tochter an._

„_Dora…mmh…wir müssen dir was sagen!" Ihre Mutter sprach mit sanfter Stimme, langsam und bedacht._

_Dora nickte._

_Offen sah sie zu ihren Eltern. Erst zu ihrer Mutter, die sie sorgvoll anschaute und dann zu ihrem Vater, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte._

_Nur zur Bestätigung, dass sie verstand, nickte sie ein zweites Mal._

„_Es ist… nun ja… wie soll ich es sagen…", hilfesuchend wandte sich Andromeda Tonks ihrem Mann zu._

_Doch Ted Tonks Blick ruhte auf seinen Fingern, die er ineinander verschränkt hatte._

_Ganz leicht schüttelte er denn Kopf, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst._

_Dora sah auffordernd zu ihrer Mutter._

„_Also, Dora, es ist so, du weist, ich hab mich damals von meiner Familie losgesagt, aber es gibt ein paar Sachen, die du nicht weist", Andromeda machten eine Pause._

_Langsam fand es Dora zu blöd. Wenn ihre Eltern ihr etwas sagen wollten, dann sollten sie es gefälligst auch tun und nicht ständig um den heißen Brei herum reden!_

„_Wenn ihr mir was sagen wollt, dann tut es doch!"_

_Ihre Mutter sah sie an und seufzte._

„_Okay…Dora, dein Dad…"_

_und sie betonte das Wort ‚Dad'_

„…_ist nicht dein leiblicher Vater."_

_Die letzten Worte hatte sie nur noch genuschelt. Schüchtern blickte sie sie an. Doch Ted sah nicht hoch._

_Für Dora brach eine Welt zusammen._

_Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Die Hand auf den Mund gepresst. Tränen fanden ihren Weg ins Freie. _

„_WAS?", schrie sie aufgebracht, doch sie wollte die Antwort gar nicht hören._

_Verletzt und wütend sah sie ihre Eltern an. Wie konnten sie sie nur so verraten?_

_Tränen kullerten über ihre Wange._

_Sie merkte gar nicht wie ihre rosa Haare länger wurden und Schokoladenbraun wurden, sich ihre Züge veränderten._

_Ihre Mutter stand auf, wollte zu ihr gehen, doch ehe sie bei ihr war, war Dora ein Schritt zurückgetreten._

„_IHR VERRÄTER!", schrie sie und wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum. Während sie durch die Küche richtig Ausgang lief, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und ließ mehrere Glasgefäße mit verschiedenen Flüssigkeiten zerbersten. _

_Und bevor Ted und Andromeda Tonks noch weiter reagieren konnten, war Dora auf dem Absatz herumgewirbelt und disappariert._

_Ohne Prüfung._

Im Hauptquatier herrschte Stille. Alle hatten Andromeda zugehört.

Als erster gewann Sirius seine Sprache wieder.

„Sie ist appariert?"

Andromeda nickte. Wieder rannen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht. Mollys Hand strich sachte über ihren Rücken.

„Aber woher kann sie das?", meinte Kingsley.

„Keine Ahnung.", meinte Ted niedergeschlagen.

„Macht dir keine Sorgen! Sie hat dich immer als ihren Dad geliebt und Dora ist klug. Sie wird, wenn ihre Wut abgeflaut ist, erkennen, dass sich an eurer Beziehung nichts geändert hat. Sie wir dich weiterhin als ihren Dad sehen. Mach dir darum keinen Sorgen.

Durch das Wissen, dass sie jetzt hat, wird sie nur begreifen, wie sehr sie dich liebt. Du warst ihr Dad und wirst es immer sein!"

Dumbledore verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand auf Teds Schulter.

„Ich weiß… es ist so schlimm", schluchzte Andromeda „aber in dem Moment, als…als sie den Zauberstab zog und die Gläser zersprangen, sie sich in ihr wahres Ich verwandelte und auf dem Absatz wirbelte und verschwand, war ich stolz auf sie."

Alle schauten sie an. Nicht anklagend, sondern verwundert.

„Sie hat sich in ihr wahres ich verwandelt?", fragte Sirius zweifelnd.

„Das hab ich das letzte Mal drei Jahre vor Askaban gesehen! Wie sah sie den aus?"

„Sirius!", hörte er da wieder Mollys tadelnde Stimme.

_Männer_

„Warum warst du stolz?", fragte Remus klar in den Raum.

Andromeda seufzte und begann:

„Weißt du, ich habe sie seitdem sie 8 Jahre alt war nicht mehr in ihrer wahren Gestalt gesehen. Immer anders, immer hübsch, doch nie sie selbst. Und langsam aber sicher, wurde sie anders. Sie wurde tollpatschig und war immer fröhlich. Nein, nicht schlimm. Aber sie verlor nach und nach den Hang zur Realität. Sie zeigte kaum Emotionen. Sie war das immer fröhliche, nette Mädchen.

Ich weiß nicht, was das ausgelöst hat. Es geschah nicht vom einen auf den anderen Tag, nein, es geschah nach und nach. Erst das Aussehen, dann sie selbst. Je mehr wir versuchten an sie ran zu kommen, desto mehr machte sie dicht. Gewiss, sie war immer ein äußerst fröhliches, aufgewecktes Kind, spielte gerne Streiche. Doch damals zeigte sie auch ihre Gefühle. Sie war wütend und sauer, manchmal.

Aber irgendwann war das alles nur noch aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit. Aber in den letzten Monaten wurde sie wieder offener, wieder eher sie selbst. Echt fröhlich, echt nett, frech, lieb. Und eben hab ich sie zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder schreien, ja, wieder weinen gesehen! Und sie verwandelte sich in Sich-Selbst. Sie war verletzbar.

Und ich war stolz auf sie, wie sie das stand, als junge Frau von fas 17 Jahren."

Remus hatte aufmerksam zugehört und nickte nun.

„Wie sah sie denn nun aus? War sie sehr hübsch?", hörte man Sirius nun wieder mit seinem so typischen schelmischen Maraudergrinsen fragen.

Von Molly war nur noch ein Seufzen zu hören.

„Oh ja! Sie ist sehr hübsch!", warf Ted ein.

„So wie ich!", fragte Sirius offensichtlich äußerst ernst und klimperte mit den Augenbrauen und setzte einen unwiderstehlichen Dackelblick auf.

„So hässlich?"

„Eye! Ich hab auch Gefühle!"

„Ach nee."

„Oh doch."

„Ich sagte doch ‚Ach nee'!"

„Wenn du meinst!"

„Ich meine."

„Gemeinheit."

„Ich will eure kleine Kappelei ja nicht unterbrechen, aber Nymphadora ist das draußen irgendwo allein und sie ist wütend und verzweifelt. Wir sollten sie lieber suchen!", meinte Dumbledore.

* * *

...und wie hat es euch gefallen? Ihr müsst nur auf dieses kleine Knöpfchen drücken, um mir dass zu sagen. Kritik ist auf jeden Fall auch erwünscht.

Bitteeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
